


trying hard now, flying high now

by Pameluke



Series: Vidit, Vicit, Venit [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Id Fic, Intercrural Sex, Jewelry Kink, M/M, Magnus Bane's Warlock Mark Is His Cock, Masturbation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Knotting, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Toe Rings, Training Montage, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: Alec has always liked training, honing his body into doing what he wants it to do. The idea of training his body for sex, training it to make Magnus happy, is a thrilling thought he hasn’t considered before.





	trying hard now, flying high now

The fifth time Alec stays the night is the first time in a while he doesn’t have to get up at ass-o-clock in the morning to start the morning shift at the Institute. He has a rare day off, and Izzy and Jace told him in no uncertain words that if he showed his face, they’d send Magnus embarrassing pictures and stories from when he was a kid. He wouldn’t have gone to work in any case, but now he doesn’t feel bad about it.

So Alec didn't set an alarm when they finally made it to bed last night. Which is why, when he opens his eyes, the room is bright with late morning light. Magnus is pressed against him, still sleeping, his steady breaths warm puffs against Alec’s neck. Alec is warm, comfortable and relaxed, and for once completely rested, which hasn’t happened since well before Clary arrived into their lives. It’s been a long time.

Alec puts his hand over Magnus’ where he has draped it over his hip. He pulls it closer, so Magnus’ hand is pressed against Alec’s stomach, and Magnus’ chest is pressed closer to Alec’s back, nipple-ring and navel-piercing scratching a little. There are so many ways to be close to another person, and Alec wants to enjoy them all. He almost never gets the opportunity to luxuriate in it like this.

“Mmbbff,” Magnus mumbles into Alec’s neck before kissing it softly. It’s more an open-mouthed press of lips than a proper kiss, but Alec somehow still feels it in his toes. He presses back more, so there isn’t a millimeter of space left between their bodies, chest to back, knees into thighs, ass to crotch. Alec loves this. He’s never getting up early again. He’s never leaving this bed again.

Magnus’ fingers move under Alec’s hand, slowly stroking the soft skin under his bellybutton. The innocent movement nearly makes Alec moan and he has to bite down the urge to press down Magnus’ hand lower to his cock. He’s painfully hard already, simply from waking up in Magnus’ arms.

He doesn’t manage to hide the sound when Magnus presses his thumb into his bellybutton, nor can he hide his shiver when Magnus grazes his teeth over Alec’s shoulder in reaction, tongue-piercing flicking his skin. 

“A little eager this morning?” Magnus asks and chuckles when Alec simply hums and pushes his hand down.

Alec could argue that he’s always eager, that he always wants Magnus, but his cock is finally getting some attention so he’s distracted. He pushes forward into Magnus’ hand, then pushes backward again when he misses the feeling of Magnus pressed against him.  
Magnus’ cock is hard and warm against his backside, and Alec can’t help but push his ass back against it, so it slides against his cleft. The movement makes them moan in unison. Magnus closes his hand tighter around Alec’s cock while he presses forward. It feels like Magnus is everywhere, his breath and mouth on his shoulder, his arm draped over his hip, holding Alec in place, his toe ring scraping against his calf. Magnus’ hand is warm and tight around Alec’s cock, his own cock hot and hard against him. 

Alec is blown away with how much he wants. He wants to feel Magnus everywhere, wants to taste him everywhere, wants to touch and be touched. To fuck and be fucked. He presses back against Magnus’ cock harder, so he can really feel the long and thick shape of it. Somehow it feels larger than when he’d blown it yesterday, pressed between the cheeks of his ass like this. He can feel the moisture of Magnus’ pre-come where his cockhead strokes his tailbone. He can feel the weight and girth of him, where he presses tighter and tighter into Alec. Alec groans. 

The bottom of Magnus’ cock turns into a harder bulge at the bottom of his asscheeks, and Alec freezes momentarily. It’s different somehow, but before Alec can really feel what’s going on, Magnus’ hand stills on Alec’s cock and then Magnus is moving away, scrambling back, almost pushing Alec away from him in his haste. Gone is the lazy, horny, morning feeling; Alec is suddenly very awake.

He turns around to where Magnus is sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to him. The rigid tension in his neck and the line of his shoulders are clearly telling him to back off. Alec still wants to touch Magnus, this time in comfort, but he obviously isn’t welcome at the moment.

“Magnus?” Alec breaks the silence. “Are you all right?”  
“I’m fine,” Magnus says, sounding like himself at least. His shoulders are still rigid though, and everything feels off. 

“Did I do something wrong? Something you don’t like?” Alec does his absolute best to keep his voice steady and relaxed, but he can’t help the uncertainty from creeping into it. 

“No such thing. You were perfect,” Magnus says.  
Alec knows he isn’t perfect, but now seems not the time to argue. He’s not sure what to do, so he slowly scoots over to Magnus’ side of the bed, telegraphing his every movement, until he’s sitting next to him, close but still not touching. 

“What was that?” he blurts out when the silence keeps stretching. 

Beside him, Magnus’ shoulders sag for a second before he straightens his back and Alec can see him put on ‘his face’. He hasn’t looked this distant since they started this thing between them, and it hurts Alec that it’s happening here, in the bed they share. He never wants Magnus to feel like he has to put up his walls. So Alec puts his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, strokes down his bare arm.

“Please don’t hide. You don’t have to explain or talk to me about, I don’t know, whatever, but you don’t need to hide from me.”

Magnus turns to him, eyes flashing yellow. Alec can’t contain a little smile in reaction. He loves Magnus’ warlock eyes. He licks his lips. Magnus doesn’t smile back.

“Alec,” Magnus says. “Uhm. My eyes aren’t my only warlock mark. Most warlocks have more than one and I’m no different.” 

Alec nods. He knows as much from his time at the Academy, but he’d never asked Magnus after any other marks. 

Magnus squares his shoulders a little. “Sometimes I lose control,” he says. “My other warlock mark is, well, a little more personal.” Magnus doesn’t break eye-contact when he adds “it’s my cock,” as if the force in his eyes and the bite in his words would make Alec make a run for it. 

Alec would never, but he can’t help but look down, where Magnus’ hands are covering the cock in question. “I didn’t notice anything when I-uhm, whenever I’ve blown you.”

Magnus sighs. “I’ve learned how to obscure it through the years and experience.”

“But why would you want to?” Alec scoots a little closer. “Magnus, everything about you is beautiful, I’m sure your cock is too.” He can’t imagine otherwise.  
Magnus snorts, and Alec smiles carefully, hopeful that he’s broken the heaviness of the moment a little.

“It tends to complicate things,” Magnus half-heartedly explains. 

Alec rolls his eyes. “I’m a Shadowhunter and you’re a warlock. I kissed you on my wedding to someone else. We’re great at complicated.” He moves closer still, lifts his hand to cradle Magnus’ cheek and kisses him slowly. Magnus’ lips are soft and he’s smiling a little, so Alec lingers to revel in the feeling. He keeps kissing Magnus until Magnus’ hands have found their way to Alec’s neck, and the tension has left his body. 

When they part, Magnus looks like himself again, face open, cheeks flushed a little, hair still a sleepy, tangled mess. Alec could look at him forever. There are other things to look at though, so he kisses Magnus’ nose and asks, “can I see?”

Magnus hesitates for a split second, then nods.

Alec looks down. Magnus cock is still hard, resting against his stomach. The head looks like Magnus’ cock has always looked, a warm, light brown, flushed with arousal. But about halfway the skin turns darker, nearly black, and at the bottom, there’s a large, engorged round thickness. Altogether Magnus' cock looks much bigger than Alec thought it was. It’s huge.

Alec's mouth waters. He wants to lick it, get his mouth all over it, maybe even get it in him. It’s so gorgeous. He reaches for it before he can stop himself, Magnus tensing his shoulders stopping him right on time. Magnus is obviously self-conscious about this. Alec has been self-conscious about almost everything about himself for a large part of his life, so he knows that touch isn't what Magnus wants right now. Even if he really wants to. 

"Uhm," he starts. "This is really working for me. Everything about you is attractive, but I like it. A lot."

Magnus just looks at him, disbelieving. Alec isn’t saying this right. "No, I mean it. It's uhm- large. I like that." Alec softly takes Magnus' hand and puts it on his own cock, so Magnus can see how much his cock works for Alec's cock. "See. It really does work for me."

Magnus huffs. "You're in your early twenties, and you just started having sex. Everything probably works for you."

That stings a little, but Alec pushes past it. "No, I'm pretty sure this is all you." He strokes the back of Magnus' hand, where it’s still resting in Alec's lap. "Everything about you gets me going. Your hair, your fancy shirts, your jewelry, your toe ring, I love your toe ring-" Alec gets sidetracked a little, thinking about Magnus' little ring scraping over his skin.

"I love your eyes, and your magic and I'm pretty sure I'll still love your cock if you let me touch it." Alec pulls up Magnus' hand and kissed his knuckles. 

"But it's also fine if you don't want me to. I love you, so we can do whatever you want us to do, and not do whatever you don't want to do. I just want to be with you. I just want to make you feel good.”

Magnus smiles at him and Alec’s hammering heart slows a little. 

"I want to be with you too. And I'm not ashamed, I am who I am, I made peace with that centuries ago. It's just... You're not the only one who can be insecure,” Magnus says.

"That's fine. You have nothing to worry about. But you can worry anyway. I'll still be here." Alec pulls on Magnus’ hand a little, slowly gets him closer until Magnus is almost in his lap. 

“I should have known you’d surprise me,” Magnus mumbles. “But people have reacted badly before. Everybody expects a cock to look mundane.”

Alec can’t help but look. He licks his lips again. “Everything about you is beautiful,” he repeats. It’s Magnus who kisses him this time, soft and a little hesitant, so Alec doesn’t push. Just presses his lips to Magnus’ languidly, hands stroking down his side and the curve of his hip. 

He lets himself fall backward, pulls Magnus on top of him and kisses him some more. 

He’d love to get his hands and mouth on Magnus’ glorious cock, but this, just kissing, sharing breaths and skin, Magnus’ soft lips and quick tongue, piercing always teasing, just being together like this, it’s all Alec needs.

So that’s how they spend the rest of the morning, lazily making out in bed.

***

Alec can't stop thinking about how wary and sad Magnus had been. He wants to know everything about Magnus: his dreams, desires, fears, the places where he’s been, the places he longs for, the people he misses. He never wants Magnus to feel like he has to hide parts of himself.

Alec turns around, pushing his pillow in a more comfortable shape. He hasn’t been completely comfortable in this bed since he started spending nights at Magnus’.

He still isn’t feeling sleepy though, because the image of Magnus’ cock is seared to the back of his eyelids. He can’t stop thinking about that either. It’s so pretty and different and _large_. He really, really wants to touch it, get his hands all over that dark skin, explore the extra thick part with his tongue, see if he could get his mouth around it. The idea of Magnus spreading his legs and pushing the entire length of his beautiful warlock cock inside Alec makes him squirm a little on his mattress. He isn’t quite sure how it’ll feel, but he really, really wants to find out.

Which might be a problem, because while Alec has been fantasizing about Magnus fucking him a lot lately, his body isn’t used to the experience, so that has the potential for awkwardness. Alec never much cared before. After the conversation on their first date, he considers the occasional awkwardness part of the process of familiarising himself with all the pleasures two people can share. Part of the learning experience.

But now, now Magnus’ emotions are involved and Alec doesn’t want his potential awkwardness to confirm Magnus’ insecurities by accident. Okay, there is a slight possibility he is overthinking this, especially since Alec isn’t even sure Magnus is interested in fucking him, but it never hurts to be prepared.

So that’s what he’ll do. Satisfied with his decision, Alec flops on his back again, the tension in his stomach finally easing down. He has a plan, something to work on. He has always liked training, honing his body into doing what he wants it to do. The idea of training his body for sex, training it to make Magnus happy, is a thrilling thought he hasn’t considered before.

He finally wraps his hand around his cock, slowly jerking himself while he draws a line with a  fingernail from his nipple to his bellybutton, imagining one of Magnus’ piercings gliding over his skin. Yeah, this kind of training would be fun.

 

***

 

The upside of ordering online is that you don't have to face people at all. The downside is that his siblings are both too curious for their own good, and he wants the both of them as far away from his package as possible. But luck is on his side, as Izzy has been preoccupied in the lab all day, muttering something about blood-tests, and Jace is heading a patrol, Clary in his tow as usual. He’s the only Lightwood in the Institute, which means he gets to open his package in privacy.

He locks his door, puts a silencing rune on it for good measure, and carefully removes the packaging from the box. The box itself was entirely circumspect, as promised. Nothing about the shape hinted at the contents.

He uses his dagger to open the box and takes a second to steady his breath before he removes the wrapping. In it are a collection of dildos and plugs in various shapes, colors and sizes.

At first, he’d been looking at penis-shaped dildos, but the prominent veins, exaggerated edges and weird flesh-colors freaked him out a little. Besides, the idea is to be prepared for Magnus’ cock, so he needed something a little less mundane. Which is how he learned that people will truly fuck everything and that dildos come in every shape he can think of–although why anyone would want to put a pineapple-shaped dildo in their ass is still a mystery to Alec. The brightly colored butt-plugs looked a lot more appealing, and when he bumped into a website that specialized in dildos inspired by dragons, he knew he found what he was looking for. He liked the look of them, they were colorful and some of them look a lot like Magnus’ cock. Most importantly, they come in various sizes.

Alec spent a two-month allowance of his money, carefully budgeted for leisure purposes. He has no regrets.

He also bought a lot of lube, since he likes to be prepared. All he needs now is time and a plan of action. Looking at his treasures, he figures he’ll be methodical about it–start with the smallest butt-plug, figure out if he likes it, and move on to a larger one once he gets the hang of it. He’ll deal with the more Magnus’ shaped ones once he knows what he is doing.

He nods to himself, packs the box away in the chest under his bed, locks it and goes back to work. If his siblings don’t start any trouble, he can try one after his shift.

***

It feels a little silly, alone and naked on his mattress, covers at his feet so he can move unrestrictedly. It isn’t the sexiest he’s ever felt. But, he reminds himself, this isn’t about being sexy, it’s about learning the limits of his body.

So he covers his hands with lube and strokes himself to get in the mood until he’s hard and panting a little.

He has to hitch his hips up a bit to comfortably reach down, and the angle takes a little time to get used to. By the time he’s managed two fingers he still isn’t quite sure if he likes it. It’s not bad, but it’s nothing like when Magnus runs his fingers over his chest, or bites down on his ear, or just breathes in his general direction. It’s mostly a stretching sensation that’s very unfamiliar. Thinking about Magnus doing this, slowly pushing his wet fingers in and out, maybe licking a stripe down his cock, or sucking a hickey in his thigh is what keeps Alec’s cock hard.

He does really like this, seeking pleasure for himself while thinking about Magnus. It’s hot, but in a more leisurely way than when he’s with Magnus for real. Everything is always so intense and new and magical with Magnus, he doesn’t really have time to feel what his body is doing. The rush of overwhelming pleasure always kind of falls on him.

He puts the plug in his mouth to get a feel for its size. It’s not too large to be uncomfortable, but it will definitely be a bigger stretch than his fingers. Which is the point of course, but still, the idea stirs up his arousal. Maybe he is more into this than he thought.

The angle is still a little weird–it would be so much easier if Magnus were here to do this–but he manages to slowly push it in anyway. It feels... more. More of the same stretching sensation, just longer and slicker and more. It’s different than using his fingers because now he can only feel with his ass, not his fingers, and his ass feels really stretched.

Alec braces his feet on the mattress and pushes the plug all the way in, so the widest part is fully in. And fuck, that feels really good. The plug reaches a little deeper, a little wider than his fingers have gotten, and those little differences make all the difference. He tries turning the plug, pushing it a little deeper, pulling on it so the wide part stretches his rim, pushing it back inside. His cock is leaking a little and he catches himself moving his hips in little hitches, pushing himself on the plug and back onto his hand.

He feels his orgasm coming, but the intensity of it catches him a little by surprise, the wave of pleasure rolling over him from his toes to his hairline. His whole skin feels like it’s tingling.

Alec catches his breath, removes the plug and takes a quick shower before going back to bed.

The mattress still feels too hard, the pillows lumpy, but his whole body is relaxed and he doesn’t have it in him to care.

He only knows two things: 1) he definitely likes his butt being played with, and 2), he needs to seduce Magnus into fingering him, because he is sure that would blow his mind.

Oh, and next time, he’ll try the larger one.

 

The next free evening he doesn’t spend at Magnus’, he fingers himself a little longer, both to figure out his own sweet spots, and to really get the hang of it since he definitely wants to do this for Magnus at one point, if Magnus is into that. Maybe while he is blowing him. Alec licks his lips, pushes his fingers a little deeper and turns them experimentally. He lets out a short gasp at the frisson of pleasure that causes. He pushes and turns again, and fuck, that is definitely his prostate, because that feels so good. He wraps his free hand around his cock again, but can’t reach well enough with his hand in the way, and if he lifts his legs to go around them, he can’t reach his cock, and he really wants both. 

Alec turns on his stomach, one leg stretched out, the other with his knee pulled up. He has to try a couple of times to find the best angle, but once he has, it’s perfect. He can push his dick into the hand he has wedged between his groin and the mattress, and can push his fingers in easily. He gets lost in the feeling quickly, fucking himself like this. The orgasm hits him so unexpectedly, he yells into his pillow.

He didn’t even get to try the bigger plug.

If he comes this fast without Magnus being involved, he’ll come even quicker once Magnus uses his magical fingers on Alec. He’ll never actually make it to Magnus’ cock. He doesn’t think he can practice holding out longer, at least not long enough. It just feels too good, he likes it too much. You can train endurance, but he isn’t sure he can learn to hold out on pleasure. He has been denying himself pleasure for so long, now that he’s allowed himself to let go and enjoy himself, it’s hard to reign in again.

Unless he-

Alec trails the rune with his finger. It isn’t exactly what the rune was designed for and he’s sure there exists a Clave edict somewhere that the activation of runes can only serve the Clave’s purposes. But Alec doesn’t care. It’s his body, his magic, and his pleasure, and he can do what he wants.

 

The next evening he finds himself alone at the Institute, he gets his stele, soundproofs the door as usual, and then activates his stamina rune. He opens his box with dildo’s and plugs and immediately takes out the dildo slightly larger than the plug he tried. It looks nothing like a real cock–it’s bright purple for one–but Alec likes the slight curve of it and the way it broadens at the base. He’s been thinking on and off about it all day.

In his eagerness, he fumbles a little bit while fingering himself, can’t seem to find the right angle, his own legs seemingly in the way. It leaves him more frustrated than aroused, and he nearly gives up the endeavor for the night. But the fingering isn’t the goal of tonight's training, getting his body accustomed to larger insertions is, so he dutifully coats the dildo with lube, and pushes it inside.

The stretch of it is definitely more than the first one he tried, but the dildo also gets deeper and fuck, Alec’s toes tingle with the sheer pleasure of it.

Like that, in seconds, he goes from mostly frustrated to barely hanging on, grinding himself onto his mattress while pushing in the dildo. He bites his pillow when he comes, the orgasm hitting him out of nowhere.

He pulls the dildo out slowly, enjoying the feeling of it even after his orgasm. He’s too satisfied and blissed out to be disappointed that the stamina rune didn’t work. Until he realizes that his cock is still hard, despite the big wet spot on the mattress, and that he still feels horny and aroused.

Alec blinks and grins a bit at the ceiling. This isn’t how he expected the stamina rune to work, but it’s definitely something he can work with. He scrambles for the lube, lies back on back and pulls his knee to his chest. The dildo slides in easy enough now that he’s nice and relaxed, the pleasure less overwhelming now that he’s already come. Time to see if he can make it to one size larger before his rune fizzles out.

***

The first thing Alec is aware of is the slow and steady caress of Magnus’ fingers over his stomach. He isn’t using any symbols Alec can understand, at least not before he had some coffee, but the motion is slow and steady, the soft skin of Magnus’ finger pads leaving a warm trail on his skin.

Magnus' arm is thrown over his side, his nose pressing into Alec’s back. Alec moves back a little, settles a little deeper into the mattress, a little more into Magnus' arms, against his warm, broad chest. He loves being the little spoon.

“Morning,” Magnus mumbles. He presses a kiss against the back of Alec’s neck, breaths warm.

“It’s a good morning,” Alec agrees. He catches Magnus’ roaming hand, brings it to his lips to press a kiss on each of his fingers. Magnus chuckles, then answers each kiss by pressing one of his own against the skin of Alec’s back.

When Magnus nips Alec’s neck, Alec moans and brings Magnus’ hand to his chest, stretching his own hands above his head to leave Magnus some room to maneuver.

“You’re like a big, lazy cat today,” Magnus remarks.

“Mmm.”

Magnus pushes himself up a little, so he can better reach to nuzzle under Alec’s ear, warm breath tickling, teeth grazing his earlobe. When Magnus’ tongue piercing slides over his earlobe, Alec shivers and groans.

Magnus’ hand moves away from Alec’s chest, down to where Alec’s cock is hard and hot, waiting for Magnus to touch him. His bare fingers slid down slowly, meander over his skin to end up at Alec’s hip. Magnus only has to pull a little for Alec to comply and push himself deeper into Magnus’ arms, thighs against thighs, ass pressing against Magnus’ crotch.

Magnus makes a little sound, splays his hand wide over Alec’s hip and pushes himself against Alec with his whole body.

Alec feels engulfed by Magnus, his skin and warmth and scent everywhere, until all he can sense, all he can feel is Magnus. The softness of his skin, with the small metal bites of his piercings scattered across his body, the strength in his arms, the speed of his heartbeat. For a moment, Alec’s world is reduced to Magnus and the only thing he can do is feel. The next moment all that feeling spreads out over his body, until his entire skin is tingling, and all he feels is need.

Alec reaches back until his hand finds the back of Magnus’ head and he can tangle his fingers in Magnus’ hair to pull him closer. The angle is a little straining, but Alec doesn’t care, all he wants is to kiss Magnus while they’re entangled like this, so he makes it work. The need on Magnus’ lips tastes as urgent as his own, his tongue sweeping into Alec’s mouth, teeth nipping his bottom lip. It’s messy and a little out of control, and it’s the perfect kiss for Alec’s mood.

He pushes his ass against Magnus’ crotch, pushes even more insistently when he feels how hard and hot Magnus’ cock is against him. His fantasies never looked like this, but maybe this, entangled in the morning light, lazy and needy, is even better than he imagined.

Magnus’s hips are hitching a little, thrusting against his ass in small movements, while his hand moves up, scratching Alec’s stomach, fingers digging into the muscle of his chest. Alec breaks off their kiss and lets out a deep groan when Magnus pinches a nipple. “Fuck me,” he says, the words rolling over his lips before he can think about it.

Magnus tenses behind Alec. He doesn’t stop the caress of his hands, doesn’t move away. He does, however, hide his face into Alec’s neck, taking a couple of deep breaths. Suddenly the moment feels fragile, and Alec is hazy with lust and need, making it difficult to process.

“Or not,” he says. “If you don’t want to.” He doesn’t mean to sound petulant, he really doesn’t, but the breathless whine in his voice is hard to hide.

Magnus chuckles. “Oh, Alexander, I really want to.” He pushes himself up, so he’s leaning over Alec, looking him in the face. “How could I not want to? Look at you.” He trails a finger from Alec’s lips, down to his chin and neck. He pinches Alec’s nipple again, making him shiver all over. He finally stops at Alec’s hips, trailing symbols on Alec’s skin, like he often does when he’s thinking.

“Of course I want to,” Magnus says again. When he doesn’t say anything else, Alec’s lifts up his hand to encourage him. “I want to, in theory.”

“In theory,” Alec repeats. He tries to make sense of it, but the only experience he has with wanting something but not really is all tied up with being in the closet. He hopes it’s nothing like that, because he’d been so unhappy, and he never wants Magnus to feel like that.

So he moves a little more on his back, so he can see Magnus better, and picks up Magnus’ hand to press his lips against his fingers. “You’re confusing me,” he says. “Just a little. Do you want to explain?”

Magnus sighs and falls back on the mattress dramatically, one hand thrown over his face. The other, the one that Alec just kissed, he leaves on Alec’s chest though, fingers tangled with Alec’s. “I’m having a vulnerable moment,” he mumbles into his arm.

Alec smiles at him. Magnus should have all the vulnerable moments he wants, Alec will take care of him.

“Like I said, it’s not that I don’t want to, I do. It’s just that, with my warlock mark, not all of my experiences have been... good experiences.”

Alec frowns. “Did somebody hurt you?”

Magnus squeezes his fingers. “Alexander,” he sighs. Then he scoots closer, tucks himself in under Alec’s arm, swings a leg over Alec’s thighs and kisses his chest. “I’m afraid of hurting you,” he whispers.

Alec kisses the top of Magnus’ head. “You would never hurt me,” he says.

Magnus pushes his cock, which is still hard despite their conversation, against Alec’s leg. “I’m rather large, and my knot gets even bigger. I’m not really built for human bodies.”

“You’ve never been afraid of hurting me with your magic,” Alec argues. “You’re an all-powerful warlock, you wield all that power, but I’ve never thought you might hurt me. You’re always so in control, it’s really sexy.”

Magnus pokes him in the ribs. “You think my magic is sexy, huh,” he teases.

“Yes,” Alec says. He doesn’t see the need to elaborate.

Magnus smiles, trails his symbols on Alec’s skin again. “I can’t control it,” he explains. “I’m never sure when it’ll start growing or how big it will get, and I can’t really enjoy it when I’m worrying I might hurt someone. I hate that I can’t control it.”

This, this makes sense to Alec. Magnus has been fighting to be in control his entire existence. Not being in control of something so basic to human nature like sex must feel awful when all you want is control. But it’s not the complete picture either. “I really like having sex with you,” Alec says. He rolls his eyes when Magnus snorts. “Not because, you know, it feels really good and orgasms and because I love you, but because for a while, I just get to be with you and don’t have to think, I can just feel. So it’s easy for me to give up control, because I know-” he touches Magnus cheek so Magnus looks up at him. “I _know_ that the only thing that will happen is that you’ll make me happy.” He kisses Magnus on the nose. “And that’s how I want you to feel. So if you feel like you’re too much out of control so it’s hard to let go and enjoy, then we’ll not do anything that makes you feel that way.”

“You don’t mind?” Magnus asks. “You don’t mind to wait? I can’t promise I’ll ever really feel ready.”

Alec kisses him on the lips this time. “I won’t say I haven’t thought about it.” Magnus arches his brow, but Alec ignores him and goes on. “I thought about it a lot. But I think of all kinds of things I’d like to do with you, I don’t care if some of those never happen. That’s what fantasies are for.”

“Fantasies, huh? Alexander, you’ve been holding out on me.” Magnus is smiling at him, and his hand is traveling down again, fingers teasing Alec’s cock.

Alec rolls his eyes at him. “You know what I mean, all I care about is making you feel good, and you making me feel good if you want to, and just, be together.”

Magnus blinks once, twice, fingers frozen on Alec’s skin. Then he surges up, kisses Alec with hot lips and biting teeth, and like that, the earlier thunderstorm of desire is raging between them again. Alec pulls Magnus on top of him, gets his hands on that broad back and delicious ass, just needs to be closer, closer, closer.

“I love you,” Magnus breathes between kisses. “So much.”  His foot trails up Alec’s leg, toe-ring scraping up his calf, making Alec groan. “I love your jewelry,” he says in answer. He feels Magnus smirking against his skin, then he dips down to mouth at Alec’s nipple, pushing against it with his tongue-piercing. Somehow Alec feels that tingling in his toes.

His hands are roving over Magnus’ skin, touching everywhere he can reach, until Magnus sits up, straddling his thighs, and catches Alec’s hand. He licks it, in one slow and dirty movement, then brings it towards his cock, wraps Alec’s fingers around it. “I do trust you, Alexander. I do trust you to love me, all of me.”

Alec smiles up at Magnus, while his hand explores Magnus’ real cock. It feels the same, skin still as soft and warm to the touch. There’s just more of it, and when he wraps his hand around Magnus’ knot, it’s obviously thicker and harder. Magnus groans low and long when he squeezes it, lets himself topple forward on Alec’s chest.

“I’ve always thought your hands were a work of art,” he says, then groans again when Alec tightens his hand again. The angle is a little weird, and his own cock isn’t getting much attention, but Magnus’s little sounds and half-aborted hip-movements do it for Alec just as much. Eventually, his wrist starts to ache, so he pushes them over and takes his time to kiss Magnus breathless.

“I have an idea,” he whispers onto Magnus’ lips. “Conjure us up some lube?”

Magnus snaps his fingers instantly, tube of lube appearing next to them on the pillow. “One of your fantasies?” he asks, smirking a little, cheeks flushed with desire.

“One of many,” Alec grins. “You could fuck my thighs, if you want to.”

Magnus licks his lips, piercing flashing behind his teeth. “Not what I thought you’d say.” He reaches for the lube. “But you do have glorious thighs.”

Alec ducks down his head, kisses Magnus on the lips quickly, then kisses his nipple, pulls on the piercing with his lips, while his hands wander down. He means it to be quick, but Alec can’t get enough of feeling the contrast between the hard metal of the nipple-ring and the soft skin of Magnus on his tongue, so he lingers.

He only stops when Magnus pulls on his hair a little. They’re both breathing heavily. Alec rolls of off Magnus, settles down on his side, hitching up one leg a little to offer him easier access. Magnus is on him immediately, hands stroking over his back, lips under his ear and on his neck. He scrapes his teeth over the tendons of Alec’s shoulder, making Alec shudder.

When his hands finally reach between Alec’s legs, Alec is nearly shaking with anticipation and desire. Magnus' fingers spread the lube over the inside of Alec’s thighs, then fondle his cock, his balls, and the skin behind his balls. Alec buries his fingers in the mattress in his need to hold onto something. Magnus really does have magical hands.

Then Magnus pulls his leg down, pulls Alec flush against himself, so Alec’s back is pressed against his chest. They’re touching everywhere, sweaty skin against sweaty skin, and it makes Alec feel electric. Like he’s walking through warlock fire. Then Magnus pushes his cock between Alec’s legs, just under his ass cheeks. They both groan. Magnus’ fingers tighten on Alec’s hips, pulls him a little closer still, before he starts thrusting. His cock slides under Alec’s balls, reaches the underside of Alec’s cock, before he pulls back and slides from between his thighs again, only to repeat the movement, a little quicker and harder this time.

Soon Alec is lost in the rhythm, can’t focus on anything else but the feeling of Magnus behind him and between his legs. Then Magnus reaches around, wraps his hand around Alec’s cock. He doesn’t really pump it, but rather lets the movement of their hips fuck Alec into his fist. Alec reaches back, gets his hand on Magnus’ ass to pull him even closer, so he can feel Magnus’ knot bump into the crease of his ass.

Alec is lost to the movement, doesn't know where Magnus begins and he ends, their legs and arms entwined. He comes with a shout, all tension leaving his body at once, while Magnus keeps fucking between his thighs, until Alec reaches behind him with a hand, wedges his hand between them and manages to squeeze his knot. Magnus’ groan of release in his ear is so hot, Alec nearly comes again.

It takes them a while to catch their breath, Magnus flopped half on top of Alec. Eventually, they disentangle and settle down away from the wet spots.

“Your thighs truly are magnificent,” Magnus breathes out, patting Alec’s leg. “Was it everything you dreamt about?” he asks. He reaches for Alec’s hand, tangles their fingers together.

“Even better,” Alec says. “I really love being the little spoon.”

Magnus laughs and pulls Alec close enough to kiss.

Eventually, Alec gets out of bed. Magnus is still sprawled out, all that glorious skin on display, so Alec takes a moment to enjoy the view.

“You know,” he says. “I’m a Shadowhunter, so my body isn’t technically all human.”

Magnus lifts his head. “Huh?”

Alec winks. “Just something to think about,” he says and disappears into the bathroom. There’s the sound of a pillow hitting the door frame. Alec grins at himself in the mirror. He should take a day off more often.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I set up to write knotting fic for Iddy Iddy Bang Bang a year ago, and here we are, two fics and 10k later, and I've mostly written build-up. Especially since this was never meant to be part two, but rather a quick in-between piece, styled like a training montage, Alec having fun with some dildo's. I mean, for the longest time the working title of this was "Training Montage". But as usual, feelings got in the way of the smut. 
> 
> It's why the title is from the [Rocky training montage song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I33u_EHLI3w), though. And why I might have watched [this montage of montages a bazillion times](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOcsBiCaEJ8). 
> 
> I wrote most of this long before season 2 even aired. In fact, the scene where Alec discovers Magnus' mark was one of the things I'd written when I was working on 'a little too much, could never be enough'. So when 2x18 came around, I nearly died with emotions, and that's what motivated me to finally finish this.
> 
> I couldn't have done this without Malin, who spurred me on, fought my tense-switches and meandering sentences, and pulled me away from the Bad Dragon website when I got lost in 'research'.
> 
> Come talk shadowhunters with me [on tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda)! It's a long, long hiatus and I have a lot of feelings and love to chat :D


End file.
